


[PODFIC] See Azula Rise

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Hopes and Wishes, Mental Instability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Inspired, Sozin's Comet, Warm up and Reminder for Azula Week 2019, coronation ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Azula is walking through the halls towards her coronation. Only moments are now between her and her greatest moment in her life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] See Azula Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemsofformenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See Azula Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473595) by [gemsofformenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos). 



**Duration** : 6:16

 **Size** : 11.5MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream:** [here](https://archive.org/details/see-azula-rise)

 **Fic** : [See Azula Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473595) by [gemsofformenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos)

**Reader:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)


End file.
